wikimihaifandomcom-20200214-history
Benefactor Feltzer
The Benefactor Feltzer is a two-door convertible sports car in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Each renditions are meant to represent different generations of Mercedes-Benz roadsters. It is manufactured by Benefactor in the HD Universe. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Main Article: Benefactor Feltzer Classic In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the Feltzer is a compact German-style early 60's luxury convertible, and is based on the Mercedes-Benz SL (R107), most likely the 380SL. The car also appears to bear a few elements with typical American classic sports cars, giving it some muscle car-like traits. The Benefactor Feltzer Classic always spawns in its convertible form and can carry two occupants. * This car can only be modified at TransFender. First generation (1999-2009) In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Benefactor Feltzer is now redesigned into a mid-level sports car, based on a 2008 Mercedes-Benz SLK Brabus (R171). Feltzers may be seen with a folding hardtop, (like the real life SLK), a soft-top, or with the top down. Some are equipped with a badgeless black mesh grille, while others feature a standard three-bar grille with a Benefactor emblem. The Brabus influences are mostly seen on the rims. The Feltzer is equipped with a GPS system with a female voice, but only if the player leaves the "selected cars" (default) option in the audio menu.: The GTA IV rendition of the Benefactor Feltzer is powered by what sounds to be a small-displacement V8 engine coupled to a 5-speed semi-automatic gearbox in FR configuration. The Auto Eroticarwebsite states that the engine is a 3.8L Supercharged V8. The Benefactor Feltzer has a top speed of around 85 to 90 mph, but is the slowest of the sports cars, even slower than the more compact BMW Sentinel XS. Acceleration is decent, yet strong enough to easily break traction on the rear wheels when punched. The Benefactor Feltzer has developed a reputation for being one of the best drifting cars in the game due to the high level of torque generated by the supercharger. The suspension is firm and responsive, keeping the Feltzer level in the corners, albeit with some fishtailing at high speeds. These qualities provide an accurate representation of the unforgiving nature the Mercedes coupes provide. Braking is good, and ABS is an available option, though not standard. The Benefactor Feltzer withstands high-speed frontal crashes well, thanks to its luxury build, and can sustain numerous frontal hits without failing or catching fire. The car can not withstand gunfire very well, however, and also leaves the player highly vulnerable if the player is driving with the top down. Second generation (2010-2017) It takes a certain type of special person to be able to handle a car like this. A trend-setter, an individual, a winner. The kind of risk-taker who goes after what they want without getting bogged down in the small print. Are you that person? Come to my showroom in Pillbox Hill and I will make you believe that you are. This car is HOT! It won’t last long at these highly competitive interest rates. Dark, sleek, and handsome. Benefactor Feltzer advertising slogan in GTA IV. : ―Simeon Yetarian The Benefactor Feltzer returns in Grand Theft Auto V, appearing to be more customized than previous iterations, with a wide body kit, larger wheels and side exit exhausts. The headlights seem to be the only other change, looking quite similar to the BMW R5's. Also, the front indicator lights have been removed. It now resembles a shortened Mercedes-Benz SL (R230) with styling cues from a Mercedes-Benz SLK (R172), with major influences from both the SL 65 AMG Black Series and SLK 55 AMG Grand Edition variants. The "GT Wing" modification gives the car a spoiler identical to that of a Mercedes-Benz CLK DTM. It shares the same rim design with the BMW Sentinel and the Schyster Fusilade. : "This entry-level luxury car is for entry-level type guys - salesmen, marketing dorks, people at tech companies who want to feel like they've made it but they never really will. Show people what kind of man you want to be" : ―Legendary Motorsport description. Third generation (2018-present) "It takes a certain type of special person to be able to handle a car like this. A trend-setter, an individual, a winner. The kind of risk-taker who goes after what they want without getting bogged down in the small print. Are you that person? Come to my showroom in Pillbox Hill and I will make you believe that you are. This car is HOT! It won’t last long at these highly competitive interest rates." : ―Simeon Yetarian: The Benefactor Feltzer returns in Grand Theft Auto V, appearing to be more customized than previous iterations, with a wide body kit, larger wheels and side exit exhausts. The headlights seem to be the only other change, looking quite similar to the BMW R5's. Also, the front indicator lights have been removed. It now resembles a shortened Mercedes-Benz SL (R230) with styling cues from a Mercedes-Benz SLK (R172), with major influences from both the SL 65 AMG Black Series and SLK 55 AMG Grand Edition variants. The "GT Wing" modification gives the car a spoiler identical to that of a Mercedes-Benz CLK DTM. It shares the same rim design with the BMW Sentinel and the Schyster Fusilade. Category:GT Category:Automobiles